My Darling Brother
by StarsAndSparks44
Summary: Sasuke catches Itachi on the computer, and wants to see what he’s looking at!


My darling brother

Summary: Sasuke catches Itachi on the computer, and wants to see what he's looking at! A re-uploaded version, as I couldn't let the mistakes go un-noticed :P

Naruto does not belong to me. Only the plot of this story does. I sear!

* * *

Chapter 1:

13 year old Uchiha Itachi crept into the dark room, making sure to lock the door behind him. No one could be allowed to see what he was doing. Satisfied that no one was getting in, the Uchiha prodigy walked over to their old, bulky computer, quickly turning on the monitor.

With expert precision he typed in the website, and the forbidden window opened up. Smirking, Itachi read the brief warning, before clicking the 'I accept' button. He waited anxiously for the computer to load. Finally, he thought, after all of this preparation, he could finally-

"Itachi? What are you doing?" The voice from the doorway snapped Itachi out of his thoughts. The Uchiha jumped up, knocking the computer chair over in the process, and threw himself in front of the monitor, blocking the site from view.

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked again. He stood in the doorway, eyes huge as he watched his brother freak out.

"H-how did you open the door?" Itachi stuttered, his voice cracking up an octave in panic. Sasuke looked at him in confusion.

"I unlocked it with my special blue Uchiha-edition paperclip. You showed me how, remember?" Sasuke said innocently, holding up said blue, Uchiha-edition paperclip. Itachi groaned, pinching the skin between his eyes. Quickly, he shut off the monitor. Sasuke was the last person he wanted to see the website.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" The older boy asked wearily, casting a longing glance at the computer. Sasuke ignored his question.

"Brother, what's on the computer? Can I see?" He asked excitedly. Itachi scowled at his younger brother.

"First of all, it's none of your business, and second, no, you can't see what's on the computer!" He said angrily. Normally, he wouldn't have been so sharp with his brother, but Itachi really wanted Sasuke to leave. Sasuke, on the other hand, did what every other 8 year old would do in such a situation. He turned, and cupped his hands to his mouth.

"DADDY! Itachi won't show me something on the computer and he won't tell me what it is and I really want to see it and know what it is!" He called out all in one breath, his voice resonating shrilly.

"Sasuke! Shut up!" Itachi growled angrily. If his father were to find out what he was looking at...

"And he just told me to shut up!"

Itachi smacked himself in the forehead. He could hear his father's footsteps as he walked down the hallway, sealing Itachi's fate. He sent his brother one more death glare, and then his father walked in.

"What's this all about? Itachi, what's happening here?" Itachi opened his mouth to answer but Sasuke cut him off short.

"Itachi has something on the computer, and he won't show me what it is!" The younger boy whined to his father. Mr. Uchiha's eyes widened, and he sent his oldest son a look caught between wariness and dissaproval. Itachi was instantly convinced that his father knew _exactly _what he was hiding.

"Itachi, show your brother what's on the computer," he said imperiously. Itachi gave him a desperate look.

"But, but father..." he pleaded, but his father cut him off with a look.

"Now, Itachi," he commanded. With his head hung low, Itachi dragged himself to the computer. He could imagine it now – his father's shocked gaze, Sasuke never shutting up about it. With a heavy sigh, Itachi pushed the button on the monitor. A dead silence filled the room. This was worse than what Itachi had planned for. Much worse.

"Itachi," his father said slowly, "is that...?"

"Yes. It is," Itachi choked out, ashamed beyond belief. Sasuke was the one to break the ice.

"Itachi, why are you on an arts and crafts website?" He asked curiously. Itachi looked up, and took a deep breath. His father's "over dramatic teenager" sense went off like a gun.

"Ok, I admit it! I like arts and crafts! I was looking for a good wallet-making site! Why do you always have to ruin my life!" He screeched, and fled to his room. The two other Uchihas stood in silence, listening to the locks on Itachi's door click, one after the other. Sasuke looked up at his dad.

"Daddy, can I go on the computer now?" He asked. His father just shook his head, deciding that there wasn't enough aspirin in the house.

"Sure, Sasuke. Sure..."

THE END

* * *

Oh, god. Please don't kill me for this. Anyways, R&R please!


End file.
